The dream and the shower
by twilightluver216
Summary: Bella has an interesting dream and Edward has to leave and umm... relieve some tension. EXPLICIT. M RATING. One-shot.


I was outside Bella's house after a long hunt. I couldn't wait to see her again. Even this small time apart fell like ages.

I lithely jumped up to her window and silently climbed in.

She was already asleep as I had expected. I lifted the covers and climbed in next to her. I began to wonder when she would start her nightly sleep talking. I knew she hated that she did it but I loved getting that little glimpse into her mind. It was 2:30 am, she should start soon.

I waited impaciently next to her enjoying the quiet for a moment but excited for the talking to start when I heard a light "mmmm" from Bella. Yes, finaly. I waited eagerly for the talking to really start. The next sound surprised me, it almost sounded like a moan. Did I hear that right. Another moan escaped her. Yes indeed Bella was... moaning... in her sleep. This was different.

"Oh Edward."

What was that?! That sounded like a moan but it was different, there was almost a need to it.

"Oh Edward... faster."

The same kind of moaning sound came out of her mouth. But I didn't understand it, it was almost like something that I heard coming from my house before while Emmet and Rosalie were... then it hit me. No, it couldn't be. My sweet, innocent Bella couldn't be having a... a sex dream. I mean I knew she was interested in pursuing a more physical relationship by what she had told me before and the way she reacted when I pulled away from a kiss but she couldn't really want to have sex with me. Could she?

"Edward more. Please."

Wow. I had never thought about this before. Not only did she want to have sex but she dreamed about it! I didn't know wether I was more shocked that she is dreaming about this, embarrased because I am invading such a personal moment, or, truthfuly... aroused. Her unfamiliar other scent suddenly filled the room. Oh god she smelled even more delicious than normal. Okay I was definatly more aroused...

"Edwaaarrd."

And if I didn't leave in about 2 seconds I would end up waking her and having sex right here on the bed. That would not be good. Though I am pretty sure she wouldn't mind I know I would. I quickly jumped back out the window and began running back home before I could change my mind.

I arrived at the house faster than normal and opened the door. Esme was sitting on the couch reading when I walked in.

"Hello Edward. Why aren't you at Bella's house?"

Oh man I didn't have a reason and I surely couldn't tell Esme the real reason, that would be inappropriate and it would embarass Bella. Think Edward.

"I just came home to freshen up from the hunt before I went over there."

"Ohh ok, honey." She smiled warmly at me.

I went upstairs to go to my bedroom. Alice walked by me as I walked down the hallway with a knowing look on her face. When I reached my room I heard her giggle. What did she see? It's not like Bella decided to have a sex dream so she couldn't have seen that. I checked her mind but she was thinking about a new fall clothing line coming out soon. Perplexed I walked into my room.

I decided I might as well clean up like I told Esme so that she won't ask any questions. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower, took off my clothes, and stepped in. Once inside I realized I had a ragging hard-on. I should have expected that, but I was still surprised. It'll just go away on its own, right? I began washing my body and hair, but by the time I was finished I was still sporting the erection. I began to think about something that I had been told about before but had never actualy considered or had done.

Masturbation.

Could I really pleasure myself like that? It seemed kinda wrong but I was liking the idea more and more. I finaly decided that I could at least try it. I put my tentative hand around my member. A low hiss broke through at the pleasure I had felt from just that small contact. I thought back to what I had heard in the minds of others and slowly started moving my hand. This felt amazing but a little off. I remembered the fantasies that constantly ran through the minds of men and women alike a figured why not try fantasizing about Bella.

I closed my eyes and pictured Bella. She was sitting down on the bed in my room. Slowly she started to undress herself untill she was completly nude and then she laid down on the dark blue bed comforter. She looked exquisite against the color. I imagined that I was there with her also nude and I crawled on the bed over to her. Her breasts were so perfectly round and full though she was smaller compared to other girls. They looked so inviting as I brought my mouth down to suckle her nipples. As I brought one into my mouth the most amazing moan fell from her lips. I sucked relentlesly on her chest and she continued the sounds.

After having my fill of her breasts my mind began to wonder what she would taste like down there. Surely something that smelled that good would taste even better. I looked up at Bella as I slowly moved down her stomach untill my head was situated between her legs. She looked at me through lust filled eyes and nodded rapidly. I looked at her soaking wet folds and leaned in so that my tounge could lick up her slit. She gasped and moaned. Such an intense reaction from such a slight movement. I moved up a little a found her clit sucking it eagerly into my mouth. Her body squirmed as I sucked on it harder. The moans continued but I wanted more from her. I brought my hand up and slid a finger quickly into her slick warmth. She screamed in pleasure and I added another finger into her. The sounds coming out of her mouth were loud screams and moans of sheer enjoyment.

I pulled my hands and mouth off of her when I sensed she was getting close to an orgasm. She wimpered in protest but I slid my way back up her body. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and looked into her eyes, she nodded her head.

"Please Edward. Take me. Take me right now."

I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly pushed in savoring every inch. It felt amazing as a strangled grunt came out of my mouth. I began to move in and out in a slow motion, perfectly agonizing. I eventualy began to move even faster and faster till I was thrusting at a constant, fast pace. Bella's moans were out of control now almost screams. I felt a tightening in my stomach as she clamped around me. Bella came and screamed my name repeatedly, she looked even more beautiful than she normaly did and the sight was breath-taking. I felt a huge energy building in me and increased my pace even more. Three more thrusts and I came inside her forcefully. The waves of pleasure ripped through my body and I had never felt anything like it in my life! The waves of pleasure slowly stopped and I opened my eyes to the wall of the shower.

I noticed my cum was all over the wall as I held my now limp member. That was an amazing experience I thought as I turned the water off and stepped out onto the tile. I dried myself off and dressed again so that I could go back over and see Bella. I ran to her faster than I ever had and could only think about the next time Bella would have a dream like that again. 


End file.
